Gundam Heavyarms
XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms is a mecha suit from the Gundam media franchise. Debuting in the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Hiding in the depths of the L3 Colonies was Gundam Scientist Doktor S, who was working on a new Gundam. Funded by the Barton Foundation, Doktor S made Heavyarms to be a walking arsenal with plenty of guns, but still have options for close range. It was made and developed for the first Operation Meteor plan. With an anonymous young mobile suit mechanic taking up the mantle of the original Trowa Barton, Heavyarms was deployed on Earth with the other Gundams to control the chaos during Operation Meteor. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 54.8ft / 16.7 meters * Weight: 8.5 tons / 7.7 metric tons * ID: XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms * Max Propulsion: 194,337 lbs/88,150 kg * Pilot: Trowa Barton * Armor: Gundanium alloy * Power plant: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor Trowa Barton - ''Pilot'' * Other aliases: No-Name, Nanashi * Age: 16 * Height: 5'2'' / 160 cm * Weight: 97 lbs / 44 kg * True Name: Triton Bloom * Used to be a mobile suit mechanic * Took up the mantle of the original Trowa Barton '''Arsenal' Vulcan Guns * High rate of fire, but weak * Generally ineffective against mobile suits Machine Cannons * Pair of machine cannons within the clavial armor * Stronger than Vulcan Guns Homing Missiles * Stored within shoulders * Fired with a lock-on * 44 missiles maximum Micro Missiles * 26 micro missiles per pod on the legs * Also stored on shoulders and side skirts Chest Gatling Cannon * Two cannons in chest section * Can deal significant damage to Gundanium armor Beam Gatling Gun * Mounted on left arm * Can deal significant damage to Gundanium armor due to beam ammunition * Also doubles as a shield Army Knife * Concealed on bottom right arm * Short blade Beam Cannon * Capable of destroying a Mobile Suit in one shot Modifications/Extras Beam Saber * Revealed after detaching the Beam Gatling Gun * Fixed to upper arm * May be borrowed from Wing Gundam Igel Armament * Two large missile pods on each shoulder * Two small missile pods on each leg * Pair of treads on the legs for ground mobility Damselfly * Helicopter pack * Dual propellors and boosters * Allows for flight Feats * Fought Zech Merquise's Tallgeese, a mobile suit which can match a Gundam in combat * The only Gundam of the original five to not be damaged enough to become disabled * One of the best original Gundams for long range weaponry and firepower * Able to chew through enemies easily * Excellent at ground combat Faults * Not good at aerial combat (without the Damselfly) * Least close-combat capable of the original five Gundams * Has a tendency to run out of ammo quickly * Left behind by Trowa for some reason when the battle of Operation Meteor took to space Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gundam Wing characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Mecha Category:Robots